The Many Lives of Red Storm
by Alexander Ericson
Summary: Everypony knows everypony has a unique life. A story. What many do not know is that this is false. They have an infinite number of lives, spanning many alternate dimensions. Here we shall follow the life of Red Storm, a pegasus stallion whose many lives are... interesting, to say the least. (Please at least read A Sanguine Dawn; Act I first. You may be lost otherwise.)
1. Introduction

Introduction:

_**Greetings, reader. I am… well, my identity is of no importance to you. You are here to read a tale of grandeur, are you not? I know many tales, for I watch over the world you know as Terra, along with the equine inhabitants. I bear witness to every life, every activity, every moment of every object on that planet. However, my sight is not limited to but a single reality, but all alternate realities that make up the multiverse! I may watch similar worlds in which fate is askew, altering the entirety of a universe's history through minute decisions and phenomena! However, I must admit, there is one character on this world that fascinates me above all others. A "Pegasus Pony" known as "Red Storm", whose life is very different with each new universe. I bring you a collection of the universes and fates of Red Storm that I find most peculiar and... Intriguing. Some differentiate with what he eats for breakfast. Some he destroys all life on the planet. Some he lives a hero. Some he lives a hermit, and a combination of all the above and many more endless possibilities. But you are not here to listen to my prattling. Onwards, curious listener. Come, and listen. Into the unknown.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Huge thanks to Frostmane for letting me use his OC "Snuggles" for this chapter. It makes for an excellent story!_

Chapter I:

What if…

Red Storm Arrived in Canterlot?

I touched down in Canterlot in the early morning. I shook the rest of the rainwater from my red-and-black striped mane as I looked to the horizon. The sun was rising, and in even in the distance, I could see the Princess standing on her balcony, her horn shining a great gold.

I examined my own armor, small droplets of water still dripping off my frame. I sighed, wondering already if I had done the right thing. My resolve strengthened, and I nodded my head. 'Better a hermit than... that.' I started down the street as I thought solemnly about what I had done.

I had fled my home, and come here to Equestria. I need to change my name… Make a new life for myself. This I can do. I sneezed, shaking.

_'Damnation. I suppose that I couldn't hope to get out of that dreaded storm completely intact. Oh well. I suppose I am lucky that that is all that happened. Could have been struck by lightning.'_

I continued down the street wiping my nose with a hoof. A guard gave me a quick glance, but quickly looked away again, continuing his route. I must have looked something odd indeed. A jet-black pegasus with a red-black mane and golden eyes, in a full suit of platemail. Soaked to the bone no less. I chuckled as I continued. Then, my expression returned to its serious state. I needed to find a place to stay.

I moved through the crowds, drawing more than a few odd glances. I looked around, ruffling my mane to try and dry it as I walked. I soon stumbled across an inn, "The Lunar Inn", and stepped inside. I found that the place was modeled after the Princess of the Night, having a dark blue color scheme, dotted with dozens of stars along the walls and ceilings. The lights gave off a nice yellow-green glow, and the whole place looked cozy in general. I stepped up to the front desk pony, a purple mare with a green mane. She took a quickly glance at me, before recoiling lightly. She then started in a very mannered way:

"I'm sorry sir. We only treat paying customers, and from the looks of it-" she was interrupted by the sound of an abnormally large gem hitting the counter. I walked past her, picking up a set of keys as she gawked at the five-pound ruby in front of her.

"Be mindful of yourself. Do not let appearances cloud your judgment." I stepped upstairs and entered the room numbered "7", quickly unfastening my armour and letting it fall to the floor. I then took a shower, and sat down on the bed. As I dried my mane, I thought about my next course of action. I thought for nearly an hour, just sitting. Then, I stood up, saying aloud:

"I need some wheatcakes."

_…Fifteen years later…_

I waved good-bye to Whitewash as I left the house, headed for the Canterlot Gardens for a midnight stroll. I had just eaten dinner, and I had found that walking afterwards helped my digestion. I trotted along the street, taking in the cool breeze and gazing at the stars and moon overhead. On full moons, such as the one tonight, the streets of Canterlot would have their lamps extinguished so that one could take in the night sky without fear of light pollution. The sky was truly something of beauty. I walked on, simply looking up. However, I soon noticed something amiss. I noticed that on the other side of the street, there was a young mare and a guard arguing. My curiosity got the best of me, and I snuck closer, eavesdropping.

"… can't sleep here! I'm sorry, but it is the law. Either find a suitable living quarters, or I'm gonna have to take you in."

"And I told you this is the best I can do! I can't get a place to live, and there are no public shelters! You can't arrest me for trying to live my life!" the mare spat back. She couldn't have been older than sixteen. From some dormant instinct, I stepped forward to intervene. I knew my acting classes would come in handy.

"I'm sorry, sir. She is my niece. She ran away some time ago, and I have been worried sick!" I turned towards my 'niece', a white unicorn with a pink mane and blue eyes. We could not look any more different.

"She is… your niece?" the guard asked speculatively. I nodded.

"I am adopted. My brother looks much more like her than I." The guard looked back and forth between us, scanning the unicorn's face. She looked like she was holding her breath. I continued, facing the mare.

"Darling, I don't think you realize how worried I have been. You up and left without a trace. We were beginning to think you were dead! Thank Celestia I found you! Please come home." The mare relaxed and fell right into place.

"You're right, Uncle Smoke Screen. I… I've been selfish. I should have come home a long time ago. And I don't like it out here. It's… scary. I want to go home." I brought her into a hug, and the guard seemed satisfied, but before he left, he said:

"Thank you for taking responsibility of her. She's been a pain in the guard's flank for almost four fortnights now." I looked scornfully at the stallion.

"Well, _maybe_ if you hadn't fined my brother for putting up 'Lost Posters' around town, maybe we would have found her sooner." The guard choked up at that, and bid us goodnight, leaving us alone. As soon as the guard rounded the corner, my 'niece' broke the hug.

"Thanks for the assist there, but I don't need your help now." I frowned.

"I think you do. It is quite apparent that you have been on your own now for an extended amount of time. You are coming with me. I have food, shelter, and a shower, for that matter." She immediately blew up.

"Do you really think I'm just going to go with you, so you can take advantage of me? Just because you did some sweet-talking promising help? Then throw me out when I say 'No'? You can go fuck yourself!" She then broke down crying. Something told me to leave then and there, but I stood my ground, and responded calmly:

"Why would you think that? Is it not possible that I want to help you out of the depths of my heart? What horrors have you faced in your life that leave you to forsake the kindness of strangers?" The sniffling mare looked up to me.

"I… I'm sorry. It's… it's just whenever somepony sees my Cutie Mark, they try to take advantage of me… it's not my fault!" I shuddered. This mare was more damaged than I was. I looked at her flank for the first time. She bore a Cutie Mark of two hearts together… I made a guess at what that meant.

"I didn't even notice your Cutie Mark until you brought it up. I came to help because you looked like a runaway that needed some help. I know the feeling." She looked back up to me, tears still running down her cheeks. I offered her a hoof, giving her a small smile. She took my hoof, stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled weakly back.

"Thank you… I'm sorry for judging you like that… I just… I'm sorry." I simply nodded. She sniffled a few times before asking: "Do you really want to help me? Why?"

"Because, as I said, I know your pain. I have been without home before. I was alone, without help. Also, when I saw you, I felt a stirring in my soul. One that I could not ignore. Something about you caught my attention, and I feel obliged to help you… for some reason." The young mare looked at me as if I was crazy. I changed the subject. "I am Red Storm. What is your name?"

"My name is Snuggles… at least, that's what my parents called me. I never liked that name…" She looked down, obviously recalling painful memories. My smile faded momentarily, but returned just as quickly.

"I think it is a fine name. However, I can call you something else, if you prefer." She looked at me, head cocked for a moment, before shaking her head. "Very well. Later then. Now, let's go back to my home. I'm sure you're tired and cold, and certainly hungry… unless there are things you need to gather." The mare stopped, then nodded, gesturing for me to follow.

We arrived at a small cardboard box draped with a small, blue blanket. Inside was a small stuffed Ursa toy and a few bits in a satchel.

"This is it. All I have. Not much to carry, but I would still like to bring it with me, if you're really taking me in with you."

"Of course. This is fine. Though I cannot fathom how you had managed to survive this long by yourself."

"I had to… do things…" I waved her off.

"Never mind. You don't need to tell me. Here, I will carry your things. Follow me. You have been living in unacceptable conditions. I will not stand for this. Come. I have a spare room you can stay in." The mare brightened up, looking far happier than from moments before.

"Really? My own room? With a bed and everything?" I nodded.

"A bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a bathroom… the whole enchilada." Snuggles looked ecstatic. She was almost skipping by the time we arrived at my home. It was a three-story building, over 2000 square feet, and beautifully designed by the finest architects in Canterlot.

"Welcome to your new home, Snuggles. I hope you enjoy it here… after you." I open the door for her, and she steps inside, wide-eyed. She obviously had never set foot in such a wealthy home before. She giggled like a filly in a candy shoppe, hopping about. However, she froze when a voice echoed down the hall:

"Red Storm? Hello? Who is that with you? Hold on, I'm coming!" I nodded to the white unicorn, when Whitewash came trotting down the hall. She was a crème colored unicorn, with a brown mane and emerald eyes in her forties like myself. She had been my bodyguard for many years, back home. However, these days she is my fiancé, and we had been living happily together for almost eight years together. She stopped in mid-trot as soon as she saw the young unicorn by my side.

"Hello, dear. This is Snuggles. Snuggles, this is my fiancé Whitewash," I said this gesturing back and forth between the two. "I found Snuggles living in a box near the Gardens. I felt the need to bring her home. After all, I couldn't simply leave her there knowing we have extra living space, eh?" Whitewash looked surprised, but her expression changed quickly.

"Oh! Ok! Nice to meet you, Snuggles. She hasn't eaten, has she? I will prepare some food for her. I will go do that now." Whitewash trotted away, leaving myself and Snuggles alone. Snuggles looked up to me, eyes like a filly half her age.

"I like it here, Red Storm."

"That's good." I couldn't be happier.

… _Ten Minutes Later…_

"So, Snuggles, tell me. What is your story? Why did I find you there on the street? Why did you run away? Etcetera, etcetera."

Snuggles finished her third plate of steamed vegetables before responding.

"As I said, I have a very… _unique_ Cutie Mark. One that my parents didn't appreciate. They kicked me out, and left me to fend for myself."

"I understand. May I ask _when_ you got your Cutie Mark, if not _how_?" She thought for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose there's no reason to keep it a secret. When I was a filly, I had sex with my coltfriend, and bam! Cutie Mark. Needless to say, I had a natural talent for it." I nodded again.

"And you mentioned that ponies would… take advantage of you?"

"Yes… For the first year or so, I found that using my… 'Special Talent'… was the only way to get money. It's ironic. The thing that kept me alive was the thing that ruined my life." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're saying you were a prostitute?" Her eyes sank a little, as if expecting an outburst by me.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry… p-please don't kick me out!" Now both eyebrows came up.

"Why do you apologize for something you cannot control? I do not blame you for your actions. I am glad I found you when I did. I would hate for you to have suffer through such indignities any longer than necessary." Snuggles fell silent, eating her food. I frowned before smiling again.

"Tell me when you're done with your dinner. We just happen to have a guest room that you can stay in. And I don't mean as a guest. I fully intend to have you live here. It is equipped with a bed, a bathroom, a wardrobe and anything else you may need. We can even furnish it further down the road. And to think other ponies would take advantage of this scenario…" Snuggles swallowed and looked amazed.

"Hold on… you're giving me my own room? With a bed and bathroom? Everything?" I looked confused.

"Yes… of course. Do not tell me that your family didn't even allow you that." She looked down.

"Even before I got my Cutie Mark, my parents didn't want me. They had me sleep in the laundry room and-"

"Enough of this! If you go on about this, I may need to hunt down those… excuses of ponies and erase them! I will not tolerate such things, nor do I wish to hear of such barbarisms." I paused, taking a breath. "I apologize. Just remember that you are no longer with them. I promise to give you all necessities of life, and more. I promise to make you happy, to the best of my power. Nothing makes me feel worse than the mistreatment of fillies and colts, and so I try my best to prevent it. I am sorry I could not help you sooner." Snuggles looked like crying. As did I.

"Red Storm… It's alright. I thank you for everything you have done for me so far. It's more than I could have ever asked for. I am happier now than I have ever been in my life, and I have you to thank for that… You really didn't have to go to such lengths, but I thank you for doing it anyway." My smile grew wider than before, and I watched quietly as Snuggles finished. Once she was done, I brought her dishes to the kitchen and then gestured for her to follow me.

We walked together in silence down the grand, shimmering halls of my home. The floors were marble, and the walls were fine plaster. I noticed that Snuggles was still looking around in awe, and I chuckled.

"You know, you live here now. You can touch things. I won't get angry." Snuggles giggled.

"It's ok. Sometimes you can only appreciate things from looking." I shrugged. That's fine too.

We soon arrived in her room, and she gasped. There was a queen-sized bed, a desk, a large wardrobe, and a bathroom with its own washtub, toilet, and sink. She immediately jumped into me, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Red Storm! Thank you so, very much! I-I can't thank you enough for this!" I laughed.

"Snuggles, calm yourself. This is nothing! Really! I am happy to bring you such joy, but you must contain yourself. Besides, over the next week, we are likely to go shopping for you." Her eyes grew wider.

"Really? Serious? Thank you!" She pulled me into another hug, but I noticed she was crying now.

"Snuggles… why are you crying? Is something wrong?" She looked up, a smile breaking the streams of tears.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm crying because I'm happy. Here you are, giving me more than I have ever dreamed of… and saying you'll give me even more? I… I can't express my gratitude." I chuckled.

"You can start by bathing. I suspect you haven't for at least a month." She giggled.

"Alright, Red Storm. I'll do that." I left her to herself, exiting the room. Whitewash was waiting outside. She was frowning.

"Are you serious about this? About taking in Snuggles? I mean, I have no problem with it; she seems like a wonderful young mare. I mean… are you ready for such responsibility? You never struck me as a foal-loving kind of stallion before."

"I am fully prepared for it. And just because you cannot bare my child does not mean I don't want one." She pouted.

"Hey! Don't go dragging that into this! I can't help it… I didn't choose to be infertile…" I laughed.

"Come on, Whitewash. Let's go spar. You look like you can blow off some steam."

…_Three years later…_

"Whitewash! Have you seen Snuggles? I can't seem to find her anywhere!" I called to my wife from down the hall, searching for my surrogate daughter. It had been three years now since I had adopted her, and she had taken well to her new life. She got along brilliantly with Whitewash and I, and I was happy to see that she had been adjusting splendidly. Every day, Whitewash and I would homeschool her, and she was absorbing information like a dry sponge. In just three short years, she had learned more than most ponies would in thirty. She had extensive knowledge in history, mathematics, science, language, politics, literature, and innumerable other subjects. I was proud, to say the least. After "class," we would spend the rest of the day spending time as a family. We would take picnics, enjoy the city, and play games together in the house. Snuggles was also keen on hiding in the large house, something I found humorous and stressful alike. As much as I hate to say it, I was getting old, and it was beginning to affect my physical ability. One day, she actually followed me around the house without my noticing for almost an hour. I am certainly no soldier these days. I see Whitewash pop out from the living room door:

"She's in here with me. We're just playing around." I nodded and she disappeared again. I trotted in after her, and found the room empty. Confused, I stepped forward and bumped into something.

"Dad! Watch it!" I sprang back, surprised. I then chuckled, followed by the giggling of my daughter and wife, both of whom dropped their veils.

"Isn't that cool? Mom was teaching me how to use veils! I can only turn invisible right now though…" I chuckled again.

"That is still excellent. Invisibility is an extremely complex spell, and I am so proud you have already mastered it. You are the greatest daughter ever, and my greatest pride. You could be a queen." Snuggles just waved me off.

"Quit it, dad. You're embarrassing me." I tackled her and began to tickle her with my wingtips, and we laughed together, Whitewash just watching and giggling. A few minutes later, Snuggles was lifting me off the ground with her magic.

"Alright dad! That's enough! Stop, seriously!" she said, giggling from my tickling.

"Very well. Still, I am happy that you are doing so well in your studies. Though, I must admit, you seem like you don't get out enough." Whitewash snickered.

"Is that so, Mr. 'Stays-in-his-study-all-day-reading'? If it weren't for the fact that you come to bed each night, I'd say you were a mort!"

"Hey! I come out for meals and to play with Snuggles! You make it seem like I'm a recluse! Besides," I said while sweeping Snuggles onto my back, "How can I sit alone all day when I have this wonderful young mare to spend time with?" Snuggles fretted until I put her back down. I then nodded towards the dining room, as it was time for lunch anyway.

"Come along. I see you've been working hard. Let's get some food in you. I know I'm hungry." We trotted along to the dining room, full of bliss. I smiled as I moved into the kitchen to cook the lunch meal.

_'Ah… yes. This is… nice. I like this a lot. I couldn't be happier. Thank you Luna. I couldn't have wished for more, and I cannot fathom what my life could have been otherwise. This is the best decision I could have ever made.'_

_ …Afterword…_

_**Red Storm lived on with his wife Whitewash, and Snuggles eventually moved out and married a handsome young colt whom she shared a love with. Red Storm lived his life to the fullest, donating much of his wealth to charity and good causes while pushing for equal rights among all citizens of the country. Whitewash became a highly respected royal council member, aiding the princesses with many royal decisions. Snuggles had a happy life with her husband and gave birth to two colts. It was only decades later that Red Storm's sister, Scarlet Rain had located him. By then, however, she had ascended the throne in the Sanguine Kingdom, becoming the Blooded Queen. When offered to return home to his kingdom, he refused, saying that 'I have everything I need here.' Red Storm died in his sleep at the age of 78.**_

_** And so ends this story… however, where one story ends, another begins…**_


End file.
